With Love, One Can Live Even Without Happiness
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Ruth's dying, Idgie never got the chance to tell her what she truely felt.. Well she speak the words from her heart just in time or will she be too late? Summary sucks.. A fanfiction of Ruth X Idgie.
1. Chapter 1

My first slightly yuri fanfiction.. Okay, so I'am not into yuri, at all. I'm a 100% straight, male loving girl.. But I was watching Fried Green Tomatoes for the hundred time, lol and I just couldn't help but sense a strong connection between Idgie and Ruth and I thought "They would make a good couple." so here's my short fanfiction on that, although it's not the same as what I was thinking.

This won't contain any mature scenes because you'll never get such a thing out of me relating to two females. I wouldn't even know where to began on writing that stuff, especially relating to women in the '30s. And this won't be long or very detailed but because it's not what I'm use to, I'm not going to take the time to plan it all out. Yaoi is what I enjoy writing mostly. I've been a fangirl for that for like 5 years.. And I'm not a fan of yuri so.. Stories like this will most likely be not so great.

Sorry for any spelling errors.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It all started that not so faithful day..<p>

When Idgie had come to take Ruth away from her ruley husband.

As soon as Idgie got the word that Ruth was pregnant, she wasn't going to risk her staying with Frank Bennett any longer.

After she seen the first bruise he left Ruth with, she was furious with the man for hurting her one and only best friend.

She didn't realize how deep her feelings went, until she was standing in the door way of the large house Ruth was staying in.

She and Frank had already had their round of fighting.

However, he was pushing her buttons even still to this moment.

Her eyes widend when she witnessed Frank kick Ruth in the middle of her back, down the stair case.

"You bastard!" She yelled, running up to Ruth.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worridly as she helped her friend up.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.." Ruth answered, allowing herself to be pulled up by Idgie.

Idgie glared at Frank as she exited behind Ruth. "If you ever touch her again, I swear I'll kill you.. With my own bare hands." She warned venomously before slaming the door shut.

* * *

><p>When out in the car, Idgie began to laugh.<p>

"I sure scared him, didn't I?" She asked, glancing at Ruth. "

Yeah, you sure did." Ruth answered, glancing away.

Idgie smiled proudly, she felt great for standing up to that cold hard bastard.

She felt amazing to finally show him that he did not own Ruth. However, Ruth was feeling nervous about it all.

Idgie gave a sigh, picking up her negative mood.

She placed a hand on Ruths leg, causing the older woman to look over at her with a light blush on her face.

Idgie smiled warmly. "Everything's going to be okay now." She stated.

Ruth smiled halfway as she placed her hand over Idgies. "Thanks."

Idgie shrugged. "You're welcome." She replied cheerfully as she drove down the dirt road.


	2. Chapter 2

It had now been months since Ruth was free of Frank and honestly, she couldn't be happier.

She had Idgie, her best friend, she had her son and now a cafe, there was nothing more she could've wanted.

Idgie alone made her feel like the worlds happiest person, her son just increased that feeling.

Ruth and Idgie were at the cafe, in the back cooking.

"Here, try these." Idgie spoke after pulling out a pan of fried green tomatos.

Ruth was teaching her how to cook but Idgie wasn't catching on as quickly as Ruth would've liked.

It was proven further when Ruth took a bite of the substance.

"It's... Okay.." She lied in order not to hurt the younger womans feelings.

"Come on, tell me the truth." Idgie spoke.

Ruth waited a few seconds before glancing at her. "It's terrible." She smiled fainlty.

Idgie only grinned half way before walking away.

She grabbed a glass of water, walked back up to Ruth and wrapped her arm around the woman.

Ruth blushed at first, however she quickly changed her mood when Idgie slung the water from the glass on her.

Before the two knew it, they were having a food fight.

Just as Ruth was about to hit Idgie with something else she found on the floor, the blonde interupted her by grabbing her hand, causing her to drop the item.

Idgie planted a gentle kiss to the brunettes sweetend, soft lips.

Ruths eyes widend, however a soft moan unwillingly escape her.

But that sweet moment ended too soon, Idgie barely pulled away just in time before Grady walked in.

Ruth sighed, irritated at how he ruined their perfect moment.

"Ruth, I have to say, I believe Idgie's been a bad influence on you." He spoke.

Of course, Ruth wasn't going to let him get away with ruining their moment. After Grady was finished speaking, Ruth smiled as she stood up.

She grabbed a utensil which would be used to icing a cake, and rubbed the chocolate still on it all down Gradys face and onto his shirt.

Grady just glared at the two women before walking out.

"Way to sweeten him up." Idgie smiled.

"Thanks." Ruth smiled back, helping the blonde up.

Idgie blushed faintly as she allowed herself to be pulled into Ruths arms.

"So.. Do I get another kiss?" Ruth asked innocently.

Idgie looked down. "No.. That's uh.. That was.. I'm so sorry Ruth.. I didn't mean to." She replied, pulling away.

Ruth frowned. "There's no need for sorry."

"But there is.. That was wrong of me." Idgie replied.

"It's not wrong if it felt right.." Ruth mumbled.

"No, it's wrong." Idgie corrected, walking away to go clean herself up.

Ruth sighed, walking off to find a towel somewhere to clean herself off with.

She didn't quiet understand, why did Idgie kiss her if she knew it was wrong? It just seemed unfair.


	3. Chapter 3

Years had passed, Ruth was now literally lying on her death bed. She had been sick for a while now and had recently gotten diagnosed with cancer.. She was only given a couple of weeks to live.

Sipsey had stayed by her side, each and every day, giving her injections to releave her pain.

However, this day was different, Ruth was even paler, hoarser and in more hurt than previously.

Idgie stood in the middle of the room, staring at her friend nervously.

A feeling of dread crept up in the pit of her stomach.. She knew Ruth was too weak to hold on any longer.

Ruths pained low groans broke her heart into more and more pieces each time she heard them.

Sipsey held up the syringe filled with medicine to numb the pain, however Ruth shook her head slightly in protest against the needle.

"Poor baby.." Sipsey mumbled, placing an ice cub to Ruths lips, however, Ruth pushed her hands away and groaned weakly.

"I'll leave you two alone.." Sipsey made her way out.

* * *

><p>Idgie stood there, staring nervously at her friend until she got the strength up to walk over to the curtins.<p>

She was just about to fully close them until Ruth protested, leading Idgie to instead upon them up fully.

"That's nice.." Ruth mumbled.

"There's so many.." Idgies voice broke.

"Things I want to say to you.."

Ruth didn't take her eyes off Idgie. "Tell me a story."

"I don't think you want to hear the last story I've got to tell.." Idgie trailed off.

"No, I love your stories.. Tell me a good story.." Ruth insisted.

Idgie looked down for a moment. "Well.. There was this girl.. Who didn't think she'd ever find someone she'd be so fond of.. Someone she actually wanted to spend her entire life with.. Someone she would do anything for.. Kill to protect.. However.. She found that someone.." Idgie trailed off.

"But because of a misfortune years ago, she found someone she would give the world to if only she could.. However, she was foolish enough to let it slip out of her hands.. She didn't realize what she had until it was too late.. A girl so worried about other peoples judgement let a good thing go.." Idgie took a deep breath.

"Ruth, that girl is me.. When I first met you, I didn't like you.. Until I got to know you.. Then I realized you were a great friend.. You were more than a great friend.." She trailed off once more to regain control of her self.

"At the cafe.. When I kissed you, it was the greatest feeling I had ever known.. I was just ashamed to admit to it.. I wish I would've.. I let all those years pass by with only wondering what could've been because I was scare of what people would think.. But.. That is the reason why I couldn't find love in any man.. I found love in you Ruth.. Everyone fell in love with you, and I was no exception.." She looked down, letting a few tears fall.

"I waited too long to say this but it's better late than never.."

"Ruth, I love you.. More than I have loved anyone, since the day I met you up until now and I'll continue loving you.. You made me feel like no other could.. I've been praying for a miracle, so I wouldn't have to live life without you but.. The good always die young.." She swallowed deeply, looking up at her friend who now laid motionless in bed.

Idgies eyes widend, her heart now fully shattered. She wondered if Ruth even heard all that.

Only for a split moment did she think her words were wasted because even if Ruth had passed on while she was talking, she was looking down on her, listening.

However, that wasn't enough to put Idgies heart back together.

She ran over to Ruths bedside and clung to her, wanting nothing more than to wake up and this all be a dream.

"You can't leave me.. I love you.." She repeated over, even when Sipsey came back in.

"You've got to let go of her now.." The woman spoke low, gently trying to pull Idgie back after she had stopped the clock in the room.

"I loved her.. She can't go.. She can't leave me.." Idgie sobbed.

"I know.." Sipsey soothingly spoke as she contiued to pull the blonde away.

Idgie was just about to move back, when she remembered Ruth telling Buddy Jr. about giving her a kiss in order for her not to be sad again.

Idgie knew it was risky, what was running through her mind but she also knew that Sipsey was good at keeping secrets.

Idgie broke free of Sipseys grip to lean down and place one last kiss to Ruths lips, lips that were once so warm and soft, now were dry and cold.

"May all the worlds happiness be with you.. " She spoke low, trying to regain control of her own self as she pulled away. However, she knew her tears wouldn't stop so easily.

"It's going to be okay... She's in a better place now.. Where she isn't suffering anymore.." Sipsey mumbled as she led Idgie out of the room. All the blonde could do was cry at that very moment.

She could live without Ruth, but she didn't want to and getting over this would take years and still, the void in her heart would never be filled by another..

Ruth was and always will be, her one and only true love.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Death is a challenge.<br>It tells us not to waste time...it tells us to  
>tell each other right now that we love each other. - Leo Buscaglia<p>

What we have once enjoyed we can never lose;  
>All that we love deeply, becomes a part of us. - Helen Keller<p>

* * *

><p>So this chapter was better.. I cried when I watched the movie this time and I cried again when re-writing this. It's so sad, but yet, so very well crafted in the original movie. It's emotion like this that makes plots worth while..<p>

Anyways,

Thank you for reading!


End file.
